parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fieveladdin
Fieveladdin is an all new movie-spoof of "Aladdin" by Nixcorr26. It appears on YouTube on September 24, 2012. Cast: *Aladdin - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Princess Jasmine - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Genie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Jafar - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Iago - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Abu - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *The Magic Carpet - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Rajah - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The Cave of Wonders - Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Razoul - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Razoul's Henchmen - Weasels (Disney) *The Peddler - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gazeem the Thief - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Prince Achmed - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Omar the Melon Seller - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Nut Seller - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Necklace Seller - Winnie the Pooh *Fish Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Fire Eater - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Snake Jafar - Lakithunder (New Super Mario Bros.) *Genie Jafar - The Dark Overlord of the Universe (Howard the Duck (1986)) Scene Index: *Fieveladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Fieveladdin Part 2-Fievel Mousekewitz on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Fieveladdin Part 3-Fievel Fights with Prince Templeton *Fieveladdin Part 4-Princess Olivia Flaversham's Dream *Fieveladdin Part 5-Papa Mousekewitz and Drake's Conversation *Fieveladdin part 6-Olivia Runs Away/Trouble in the Marketplace *Fieveladdin part 7-Fievel Arrested *Fieveladdin part 8-Olivia Confronts Drake *Fieveladdin part 9-Fievel Escapes with a Wizard Mouse *Fieveladdin part 10-Undertow (Part 1) *Fieveladdin part 11-Undertow (Part 2) *Fieveladdin part 12-The Amazing, All-Powerful Piglet (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Fieveladdin part 13-The Amazing, All-Powerful Piglet (Part 2) *Fieveladdin part 14-Papa Upbraids Drake *Fieveladdin part 15-Fievel's First Wish *Fieveladdin part 16-Papa Makes his Move/"Prince Filly" *Fieveladdin part 17-Papa Rides on Zazu *Fieveladdin part 18-Fievel Argues with Piglet/Fievel Goes to Olivia *Fieveladdin part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Fieveladdin part 20-Fievel Almost Spills the Beans/Fievel and Olivia's Kiss *Fieveladdin part 21-Fievel Gets Ambushed/Piglet Saves Fievel's Life *Fieveladdin part 22-Drake Gets Exposed *Fieveladdin part 23-Fievel's Depression/Piglet Steals the Lamp *Fieveladdin part 24-Papa's Announcement/Piglet's New Master is Drake *Fieveladdin part 25-Drake's Dark Wishes *Fieveladdin part 26-"Prince Filly (Reprise)" *Fieveladdin part 27-The Ends of the Earth *Fieveladdin part 28-Fievel vs. Drake (Part 1) *Fieveladdin part 29-Fievel vs. Drake (Part 2) *Fieveladdin part 30-Fievel vs. Drake (Part 3) *Fieveladdin part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Fieveladdin part 32-End Credits Movie Used: * Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Featured: * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Mulan (1998) * Milan 2 (2004) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * Oliver & Company (1988) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Dumbo (1941) * New Super Mario Bros. (2006) * Howard the Duck (1986) Trailer/Transcript: * Fieveladdin Trailer/Transcript Gallery Fievel-et-le-nouveau-monde-1986-03-g.jpg|Fievel as Aladdin Olivia-Great-Mouse-Dectective-Bow-Tie.png|Olivia as princess Jasmine Trivia Poster See also *Fieveladdin 2: The Return of Drake *Fieveladdin (TV series) *Fieveladdin 3: The King of Thieves Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoof Category:Aladdin Parodies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART